oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Xue Gongzhu
"..." - Xue (Lime's Cohort) History Xue was born sickly pale with white hair. Being weaker and very happy-go-merry she spent a lot of times indoors wishing to see the outside world. Sadly when she was younger and did step outside the other Aasimar were kind of rude to her for being different. She was often bullied and harassed. Having a difficult time knowing friend from foe, she secluded herself under the guidance of her master, training in both martial and arcane might. As she grew very old she set out, due to her master's wishes, to see the world now with a cold-demeanor yet still a hint of her childish curiosity, to the city of Falador. Upon arriving to Falador she met up with a defeated Kitsune, close to the verge of death and saw that he was having a difficult time adjusting to the western culture. Deciding it was best to help the poor sod, she helped him up from his knees and set him off only to later be returned the same favor, "My name is Lime and if you ever need me, I'll do what I can to return this blessing." Having her pocket money stolen by a street hoodlum, she was starving on the street for a while until a friendly human arrived to save her, "Hello Ms.Xue, It seems our paths cross once more and this time, I shall return the favor." Bonding with this odd human, she learned his secret and vowed to keep it safe and with his help she will also rise the ranks of the adventurers. Learning more on magic and on martial traditions. Appearance Xue is a sickly pale aasimar. Beautiful with a slender yet firm frame, she wears heavy clothing to help her with her unnaturally cold blood. Her hair is pale white unlike most aasimar and she's more similar to a snow owl than most harpy-like garuda bloods. She's quite beautiful as many adventurers are and she tends to hide her body with armor and clothes. Personality Xue is a very quiet individual. She doesn't like wasting her time with useless chatter, though when she does open up it doesn't seem like she can stop. Growing up being bullied she has a hard time connecting with strangers and will act unnaturally cold to them. She's very serious with her job(s) and will do what she must to complete them, as long as its legal. Friends * Zil "Lime" Vilemia - Her current leader, though more of a co-worker of sorts. He could possibly be one of the first friends she's ever made outside of her master in Falador and she'll do what she can to protect him and to eventually see him smile. * Ning Kel'Ah - Another ally under Lime, she is a rather quick witted and interesting fellow that also came from Tian Xia. Enemies Aspirations * To see the world and learn of the many magical and martial mysterious of it * To protect her brothers and sisters * To see Lime smile Category:Old Lore